Honeymooning
by theplaywrite
Summary: After their spur of the moment wedding, Laura and Almanzo decide to spend sometime with each other as newlyweds on their perfect honeymoon.
1. The Runaway Caboose

The Runaway Caboose

Almanzo glanced over to the young woman resting peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful new wife, Laura Ingalls. Correction. Laura Ingalls Wilder.

The two lovers had just been married the previous day at the Sleep Eye Blind School. Almanzo did not plan on taking a honeymoon with Laura right away, but with the spur of the moment their wedding was, it just felt right to runaway with his bride for a time.

So, the couple purchased a cheap pair of train tickets to Mankato, where the two of them could finally spend some alone time together as husband and wife.

"Beth." Almanzo whispered to his wife.

Laura slowly opened her eyes. They had taken the earliest morning train possible, so it did not surprise Almanzo that Laura was still a bit weary. Especially considering the commotion of the previous day. "Yea?"

"A few more minutes and we'll be in Mankato." The young man explained.

Laura sat up to force herself awake. "I can't wait. How about we have an early dinner today at the best restaurant in town?"

Almanzo smiled at her enthusiasm. "You took the words right out of my mouth. Then, how 'bout we have a nice long stroll by the lake just outside of town. I hear it's real pretty this time of year."

"Sounds perfect." Laura smiled as well, already dreaming of the evening to come. "Did you send a wire to make a reservation at the hotel?"

"Yes, I did. I got us a room on the top floor with a beautiful view of the city's edge."

"Oh, Manly." Laura rested her head back down on her husband's shoulder. "Can you believe that we're actually married?"

"Of course. I was almost afraid it would never happen." Almanzo said. "But soon, we'll be living in the house, building a new life together and having some of the best years of our lives with one another."

Laura let out a small laugh. "Since when did you become the poetic type?"

Then, the train started to lose speed as it entered the growing city.

"Come on, Beth."


	2. Stone Soup

Stone Soup

Almanzo and Laura walked hand in hand down the streets of Mankato. Nothing could wipe the smiles from their faces or depress their excitement of being together. Almanzo pointed over to the city's fanciest restaurant and the two quickened their pace to get a table inside.

As soon as the husband and wife walked inside the beautiful building, they were greeted by a friendly server. "Good afternoon. How may I be of service?"

"We would like a table for two, please?" Almanzo requested.

The server smiled. "Of course. Of course. Right this way. I have a lovely table by the bay windows."

"That sounds great." Laura chimed in.

The server lead the couple over to the other side of the restaurant. Laura and Almanzo could not stop staring at the expensive drapery, paintings, dish ware and chandeliers scatted all throughout. When they were at their table, the two took their seats and the server presented them two menus.

"Here you are." The server continued to smile. There was just something about this young couple that made him feel so happy to be of their assistance. "And may I also suggest you consider today's specials: a creamy mushroom soup for starters, a prime cut of steak cooked to perfection that is drizzled with our house made sauce and served with seasoned vegetables. And for desert, a slice of rich chocolate cake. The sweet icing is the chief's mother's recipe from England."

"I don't think I even need this menu." Almanzo said. "Everything you just told us sounds delicious."

"I couldn't agree more." Laura sided with her new husband.

"Well then, I guess we'll both have the special soup, steak and desert of the day."

The server gave a quick clap of his hands. "Wonderful! I'll put your orders in straight away. And I will also bring out our finest selection of wine for your tasting pleasure."

"Thank you."

The server dashed away in high spirits, leaving Almanzo and Laura to themselves.

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect place, Manly." Laura complemented her husband.

"Hey, now." Almanzo smiled. "Let's try the food first before you praise me on my fine dinning taste."

Laura could not hold back her laughter. It truly was nice to finally have some alone time with Almanzo. After everything that had happened, losing the crop, Laura almost leaving to take a teaching job in Radnor and the engagement being called off for a time, the young couple just needed to be alone together. No stress. No fighting. Just each other.

Then, the server returned to the table with three bottle of wine. "Now, for your tasting pleasure, I have selected a strong, deeply flavored wine, that pairs perfectly with your meals. If not, I have also brought our two household staple wines, favorites of the owner and chief respectively." The server poured Laura and Almanzo a small bit in wine in their glasses for tasting.

The each took a sip of the expensive drink and, without having to say a word, agreed on their selection.

"We'll have this one." Almanzo held up his glass.

The server was ecstatic to see his selection chosen. "Marvelous choice. I will leave the bottle and go on to check on your orders."

"Well, he's a happy fellow." Almanzo commented as the server walked away from the table.

Laura nodded. "You said it."

"So, Beth." Almanzo reached his hand across the table to grasp Laura's. "What are our plans for the weekend? We can pretty much do anything we want."

"Well." Laura thought for a moment. "We're defiantly talking that walk by the lake tonight."

"Of course."

"And tomorrow, we're definitely sleeping in past sunrise. We could explore the streets of the city. Maybe we could see a show or see if there are any events going on."

"Whatever you want, Beth. As long as I'm with you."

Laura smiled at her husband's kind words. She was so lucky to finally have married him.

Then, the server returned with the couples meals and left Laura and Almanzo to eat one of the best meals they have ever eaten in their lives.


End file.
